Mélancolie d'un calmar
by Granivol
Summary: Le calmar géant nageait sans but dans les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. C’était une triste journée d’hiver... One-shot.


Disclaimer : Le châteaux de Poudlard, son parc et leurs habitants ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais sont à J.K. Rowling !

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie beaucoup mes deux bêta-lectrices, Batmomo et Laurine !

Mélancolie d'un calmar

Le calmar géant nageait sans but dans les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. C'était une triste journée d'hiver et il se sentait un peu déprimé — mais surtout très seul. Il était en effet, depuis le décès de sa mère, l'unique calmar géant nageant dans ces eaux. Bien sûr, il avait des amis parmi les autres créatures aquatiques. Il lui arrivait même souvent de s'amuser avec les élèves de Poudlard lorsque le beau temps leur faisait préférer les alentours du lac aux salles du château, et il n'hésitait pas à se joindre aux quelques élèves qui osaient se baigner dans le lac. Mais malgré cela, il n'avait pu échapper entièrement à la solitude : Il sentait que, quel que soit le nombre d'amis à ses côtés, il lui manquerait toujours une autre sorte d'affection — il voulait tomber amoureux. S'il avait su seulement que la réalisation de ce vœu allait le rendre encore plus seul ! Le calmar géant, en effet, avait fini par trouver l'amour, mais malheureusement l'auteur des feux dont il brûlait n'était pas un habitant du lac.

Depuis de nombreuses années, le calmar géant avait pris l'habitude, pour occuper ses longues soirées, de contempler la silhouette sombre du château de Poudlard se découpant sur le ciel étoilé. Au fil des mois, l'imposant château, ses innombrables tourelles, les petites taches de lumière qu'étaient les fenêtres des salles éclairées, devinrent une compagnie indispensable au calmar. Après un certain temps, il lui arriva même de contempler le château en plein jour, lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun élève dans le parc. Il se laissait alors flotter à la surface du lac, observant l'édifice de ses immenses yeux, depuis la base des murs sortant de la falaise jusqu'au sommet des toits des plus hautes tours. Un jour, alors qu'il se livrait à cette habituelle contemplation, cette vérité se dessina au milieu de ses pensées : il était amoureux du château. Troublé, il se retira vivement dans les profondeurs, comme si le château pouvait s'apercevoir de son embarras. De nombreuses pensées l'agitaient tandis qu'il nageait : un calmar géant pouvait-il aimer un château ? Ou plutôt, un château pouvait-il aimer un calmar géant ? Comment faire connaître ses sentiments au château ? Celui-ci pourrait-il un jour partager cet amour ? Une fois arrivé chez lui, il continua à se poser de nombreuses questions jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, puis s'endormit.

A partir de ce jour, le calmar géant commença à nager seul dans le lac de plus en plus souvent. Il réfléchissait, se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour lui de vivre à l'air libre, ou pour le château de se déplacer dans l'eau, espérait qu'une forte pluie augmente le niveau du lac, et parfois même tentait d'oublier le château. Et toujours il se demandait pourquoi le sort avait voulu que l'objet de son amour soit un être qui ne vivait pas dans l'eau… C'était cette pensée mélancolique qui habitait l'esprit du calmar géant en cette froide journée d'hiver.

Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant que le calmar nageait au hasard, passant devant des plantes aquatiques sans les voir, lorsque soudain une pensée précise se détacha parmi ses interrogations habituelles. Pourquoi ne pas avoir avoué plus tôt ses sentiments au château ? Après tout, il pouvait très bien sortir de l'eau quelques minutes… Juste le temps de lui parler… Le calmar sentit une vague de détermination l'envahir. Il sentait qu'il devait y aller immédiatement, que s'il tentait de réfléchir, il ne se déciderait jamais à le faire… Il se dirigeait déjà vers la surface. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du lac, quelques élèves sortant de cours se trouvaient dans le parc, mais il n'y fit même pas attention, lui qui était pourtant si discret. Il sortit de l'eau et traîna comme il pu ses tentacules sur la pelouse, contournant la falaise pour rejoindre le château.

— Hé, regardez, le calmar géant sort du lac ! cria un élève, amusé.

Il n'était pas le seul à être amusé : presque tous les élèves étaient sortis à présent, et certains se regroupaient pour regarder le calmar tandis que d'autres, plutôt effrayés, s'éloignaient. Mais le calmar ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il continuait à avancer lentement vers son bien-aimé château, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il étendit ses tentacules aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sur le mur qui était devant lui. Puis, sans même savoir si le château pouvait comprendre le langage des calmars géants, il lui déclara son amour.


End file.
